


Different names and different numbers in hotels

by TheSmidge



Series: Oh Well [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Implied Scott McCall/Allison Argent - Freeform, Implied past-Jackson Whittemore/Lydia Martin, M/M, Not Beta Read, Prostitution, implied adultery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmidge/pseuds/TheSmidge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For day 6 of <a href="http://fyeahscottxjackson.tumblr.com/post/96762327434/scott-x-jackson-week-nov-1st-to-7th">Scackson week</a> - AU. </p><p>Jackson is a prostitute and Scott picks him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different names and different numbers in hotels

**Author's Note:**

> For day 6 of [Scackson week](http://fyeahscottxjackson.tumblr.com/post/96762327434/scott-x-jackson-week-nov-1st-to-7th) \- AU. 
> 
> Title comes from _The Circus Electric_ song [Oh Well](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mHUlEWzz5hY).

The cold is seeping into his bones as he stands there. It’s late but not so much so that custom has dried up. He watches one of the others get in a car across from him, he notes the number plate, does his best to remember it just in case. It’s too cold for this, he thinks, as he pulls his hoodie closer to him. A couple of guys walk past, one checks him out but he doesn’t stop. It bothers him a little. He’s getting old, no longer has the boyish good looks that drew in most of his customers when he started. He doesn’t normally do this, doesn’t have to since he has a string of regulars, but he’d felt the need today. He wishes he hadn’t bothered. He considers leaving when a car pulls up, it’s a non-descript brown thing, something he imagines a parent would drive. The window closest to him rolls down, though can’t make out who is inside with how dark it is. He waits a beat before moving toward the car.

 

“Jackson?” A voice asks from inside, and he realises that it’s Scott, someone he’d never thought he’d see again after graduation. “You need a lift?”

 

He smirks because of course Scott wouldn’t get the implication of him standing here. He nods once before climbing in. It’s warm inside, and smells of leather, and it rumbles to life once he’s fastened himself in. 

 

“I thought it was you, what are you doing out here?” Scott asks, it’s obvious he’s trying to fill the silence, but Jackson doesn’t really mind for once, content to hear a familiar voice.

 

“I was just waiting for a friend, seems like they stood me up though.” It’s an easy lie and he hopes Scott doesn’t catch it, though he’s not really sure why. The car falls back into silence and Jackson can’t think of a single thing to say. He knows he should tell Scott the real reason for him standing on that corner. That he wasn’t really waiting for a friend, at least not in the way he’s led Scott to believe. He watches as road passes by instead, the streetlights blurring into each other, painting the sky an orangey yellow. He doesn’t pay much attention to his surroundings, though he knows he should, has learnt to be more cautious than this. There’s just something about being close to Scott that calms him, forces him to let his guard down, let his walls crumble, if only slightly. It’s been years since he felt like this, and it scares him. It makes no sense, he knows this, knows that he’s clinging to the past. It’s not the same now, he’s not the same, and he doubts Scott is either.

 

The car slows, pulling into an alleyway Jackson hadn’t even noticed. He turns to Scott, watches him slowly turn the car off. A part of him knows he should be panicking, that this is normally a red flag, and he knows it would be if it was happening with anyone else.

 

“You disappeared after graduation.” Scott says suddenly, before twisting in his seat to stare at Jackson.

 

“Yeah,” He says trying to find the words to explain. “After everything that happened with my parents and then Lydia, I kinda needed some space.” Scott nods though Jackson doesn’t know if he’s doing so in understanding or just to let him know he’s listening.

 

“Well it’s good to see you.” Scott smiles around the words, sounding honestly genuine and Jackson doesn’t know what to do with that. They stare at each other, and Jackson can’t help the way it feels like no time has past between them. It’s never been easy for them, the feeling of being more always hanging above them. “So what do you do?” It’s an innocent enough question, but there is a weight to it he can’t place, and Jackson doesn’t know how to answer. He’s never been ashamed of what he does, but he can’t bring himself to tell Scott. He tries to think of something to say, process why he’s bothered by the prospect of telling Scott anyway.

 

Scott glances at him, and he realises he’s been quite too long, that he’s being suspicious, and anything he says now is going to seem fake, like he is hiding something. So he doesn’t say anything, just leans over, pushing the heel of his hand against Scott’s crotch. He doesn’t know what he’s doing, but he wants this, has wanted it for longer than he cares to think about. It’s easy to fall into this, easier to pretend Scott is like all the others.

 

"Wha-" Scott starts, a strangled cry falling from his lips as Jackson pushes just so.

 

“This is what I do Scott.” He leans in so his lips come close to Scott’s ear. His hand still palming Scott’s cock through his slacks. “I fuck people for money.” He feels Scott’s intake of breath at his words, feels the way he shudders. It feels cruel.

 

“How much.” Scott asks, his pupils blown wide. It’s not what Jackson had expected to hear, and he wants to laugh but holds it back, he doesn’t want to break the moment, doesn’t want this to follow like all of their other missed chances.

 

“Don’t worry I’ll give you a special friends discount.”

 

“Are we friends? Were we ever friends?” Scott asks, and Jackson does laugh then, it’s sharp and not at all kind.

 

“Close enough.” He says moving his hand away only to feel Scott grip his wrist and push it back in place. A light catches Jackson’s eye suddenly, and he glances down to where Scott is gripping him, and he realises it’s from a wedding ring. “What would Allison say?” He smirks, twisting his hand and receiving a sob from Scott. There isn’t enough room in the car and no matter how good Jackson is, even he is finding it difficult to get Scott off. Scott doesn’t seem to mind however, as he ruts against jackson’s palm. Jackson pushes down slow, deliberate, watching Scott squirm. He reaches into his pocket, pulling out a small tube of lube, he squirts some onto his hand, warming it slightly. He flips the cap back down, and throws the bottle someplace in the back with a dull thud. Scott goes still as Jackson undoes his fly, and slipping his hand into Scott’s boxers. He feels Scott shudder as he wraps his hand around his cock, sliding it up and down, slowly. The angle is still awkward but Scott’s bucking into his fist now so he doesn’t think it matters. He feels Scott tense before he comes, gasping. It’s silent for a moment, nothing but their breathing. He tucks Scott back in, makes a show of pulling some wipes from his pocket and cleaning up.

 

“Well that was..” Scott trails off, clearly not sure what to say. He’s not looking at him, shame colouring his features. “I should get home.” Scott says suddenly fumbling to get the car to start. “I’ll drop you off at the station or something.” Jackson smiles but stays silent.


End file.
